IMperfect Christmas
by JessieLover
Summary: Benson wanted everything to be perfect on the Christmas eve,but things didn't go as planned. (Pairings:MordecaixMargaret,RigbyxEileen,BensonxAudrey.) Complete! :D
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWE REGULAR SHOW**

Genres:Adventure,Family,Friendship,Romance some Humor and Hurt/comfort.

Main characters: Mordecai,Rigby and Benson.

Hints on: MordecaixMargaret, RigbyxEileen, BensonxAudrey.

**_Mordeca: Father-(Daniel) Mother-(Gaia)_**

**_Rigby: Father-(Lesley) Mother-(Phoebe) Brother-(Don)_**

**_Benson: Father-(Benjamin) Mother-(Victoria) Sister-(Vicky)_**

**_Muscle Man/Mitch/: Mother-(Muscle Mom/Susan/) Brother-(John)_**

**_Thomas: Mother-(Sher)_**

**_Margaret: _****_ Father-(Eric)_** **_Mother-_**(Hanan)  


**Looks:_  
_**

_Daniel:_ A male blue jay. He is a bit taller then Mordecai. At the beggining of the story he wears sunglasses(Clearly not because it's hot,he just wears them because he's just that 'cool'). He doesn't wear anything else.**  
**

_Gaia:_ A femail blue jay. She is as tall as Mordecai. She has a white shirt under her brown jacket,she has a long orange skirt and brown shoes. She also wears a neckless with a peace symbol which is orange as well.

_Lesley:_ A male brown raccon. He is much taller then Rigby,almost as tall as his other son Don,he is also buffed like him. All he wears is a tartan skirt.

_Phoebe:_ A femail brown raccon. She is taller then Rigby but smaller then Lesley and Don. She wears a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She has black tall shoes.

_Don,Benson's family and Muscle Man's family:_ They look just as they do in the show. (Don and Benson's family don't wear anything. Muscle Mom -Susan- wears a pink sweater and a purple skirt in this story. Muscle Man's brother -John -wears a gray sweater covered with food stains.)

_Sher:_ A femail goat,taller then Thomas. She wars a white sweater,gray pants and while sneakers.

_Eric:_ A male red robin. A bit taller then Margaret. Wears an elegant black and gray suit with a red tie,has black shoes.

_Hanan:_ A femail red robbin. Just as tall as Eric. Wears an elegant,long,red dress,black earrings and black tall shoes.

**Personalities:**

_Daniel:_ He is funny and considered cool, but he is also immature and irresponsible. He acts like he's in his 20's even though he's well passed those years. He enjoys making fun of Mordecai and telling embarrassing stories about him.**  
**

_Gaia:_ She is a hippie. And like every hippie (stereotypically),she is a vegitarian and rather emotional. Besides being emotional,she is quite calm. She would give her life for her son and her husband,she cares for them deeply.

_Lesley:_ Unlike Daniel,he is not funny because he tryes to be. He is funny because of his unintelligence. He has a stereotypical scottish grammer. Despites being buffed,he is about as strong as Rigby. (Which means he's pretty weak). He says things that in his head seem sweat,but they can come out really rude.

_Phoebe:_ She is smarter and stronger then Lesley. She is determined,strong headed and just like Gaia and pretty much every mother,cares deeply for her children. Despites being mature,she goes down on Leasleys level as they start bickering.

_Don,Benson's Family and Muscle Man's brother John:_ (Just like in the show. Don is mature,smart and emotional. Benson's family yells alot. John is a joker.)

_Muscle Mom-Susan:_ She is maturer the her sons and usually keeps on a poker face. She is highly self-confident,we can say 'self-loved'. She can really gross people out with her actions.

_Sher:_ She is just a casual,nice mother.

_Eric and Hanan:_ They are nice and polite.

* * *

**IMperfect Christmas**

******PROLOGUE**

_The snowflakes were falling on the naked trees,whose leaves were freely floating around the park grounds. Two of the employees must had 'forgot' to rake them before winter knocked on the door. One of the snowflakes landed on the top roof of a nice looking,inviting,blue house. But it wasn't just any house. It was home to our heroes._

"Hurry up!" Yelled Benson standing by the house with a piece of paper and a pen in his hands.

Mordecai was putting the Christmas lights on to the house while Rigby was holding the lader for him.

"I'm going as fast as i can!"

"Ughhh..my hands hurt." complained Rigby.

"What?" asked Mordecai and turned his head with a frown,"All you have to do is hold the lader while i set up the lights ALL around the house."

"Yeah,and it's taking you forever!"

Bensons face turned red,"STOP BICKERING!"

"Hey Benson!"

Benson turned around and saw Audrey jogging in her green jacket and a pink fluffy hat. She waved to him.

He smiled and returned the wave. Audrey run to him,catching her breath,"Hey." she exhalated,"What's up?"

"Not much. Just making sure everything will be ready for the evening."

Audrey grinned,"I'm still invited,right?"

"Of course you are..." said Benson looking into her eyes,"...invited."

Audrey giggled,"Well,see you then i guess."

"Yeah...see y-" Benson was cutt off by a bang and turned around again.

"Ouch." Mordecai was laying on the floor,rubbing his arm. He set up and shoot a glare at Rigby,"Dude,all you had to do was hold the lader and you can't even do that right!"

"It's not my fault you have no balance!"

Mordecai got up and pushed Rigby. Rigby fell down but got right back up and they started to wrestle.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" cried Benson and walked to them,"The only job i gave you was to decorate the house and...COULD YOU STOP FIGHTING AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?!"

Audrey shook her head,smiling. Benson will be Benson. She runned off while the gumball machine continued yelling at the two slackers.

_Yes,it was that time of the year. And everyone was working (some more,some less) to make this eve,perfect._


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright,everybody line up." ordered Benson looking at his list.

Mordecai,Rigby and the other park empoloyees did as they were told.

"Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost,i saw you did all the park work i told you to do."

"You know it bro."

"Good. Skips,did you make those little figurines of a baby Jesus,Mary and the three kings?"

"Mhm. I placed them under the fir."

"Thank you Skips. Pops,did you do all the Inner decorations?"

"Oh,why of course!With such joy,suck joy,such joy!" he laughed.

Benson frowned and looked up,"Did you eat anything sweet Pops?"

"I coulden't stay away from the strawberry pudding with cream on top!I eat 10 cups. Mostly the cream." he explained.

"No more sugar for you today Pops." decited Benson and looked back at his paper.

"Oh.." Pops made a sad face.

"Thomas,how's the food?" asked Benson,ignoring the almost crying Pops.

"I finished everything except for the turkey and potato salad. I figured it would be for the best if i.."

"WHAT?! You didn't do what i told you to do?!" Benson crushed the paper in his hand.

Rigby frowned,"Chill will ya?We still have lots of time before the guests arrive. Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Yeah. I'm with Rigby." said Mordecai,"You should just relax,it's Christmas dude!"

Benson sighed,"You're right. I'm sorry. I just really want this eve to be perfect."

"It will be." said Mordecai.

"Did you all invite your family over?"

"Yeah."

"Um. I still think it was a bad idea to call over both of my parents." pointed out Rigby.

"Rigby,we went over this." bellowed Benson,"I don't care if your parents are divorced,they should still both come visit you on Christmas. It's not like they're gonna kill each other or anything."

"Um."

Benson let out a loud sigh,annoyed. Rigby was not the sharpest tool in the shed,but even he knew when to shut up.

_knock knock_

"I'll get that." said Mordecai and opened the front door.

"Marry Christmas!"

He smiled once he saw Margaret and Eileen standing there with big presents in their hands.

"Heey." he greeted,"Come on in."

They walked insaid and as Eileen went to say 'Hi' to Rigby,Margaret stopped and smiled at Mordecai,"Nice sweater."

Mordecai smiled,"Thanks. My mom made it."

"That's cool. Is she coming?"

"Yeah..." Mordecai closed the door,"I just hope her and dad don't embarass me in front of you." he let out an awkward laugh but his smile went down once he realized what he just said,"I mean!I hope they don't embarass me in front of you..people...plural."

Margaret laughed,"Yeah. Parents can do that sometimes."

Mordecai smiled again and they were looking at each other,"Yeah..." he leaned towards her.

"I brought cupcakes!" they heared Eileen shout.

"You know who else will bring cupcakes?" asked Muscle Man,holding in his chuckle,"MY MOM!" he laughed then made a serious face,"No seriously,she's bringing cupcakes too."

"Enough with the mom jokes already." said Benson then looked over to Margaret,"Can you and Eileen help Mordecai and Rigby finish diner?"

"Aw,what!I thought that was Thomases job!" complained Rigby.

Margaret smiled at their boss,"Sure,i'd be glad to help."

"Me too!" agreed Eileen.

Benson smiled then went upstairs to finish some other work.

Rigby crossed his arms,"This blows."

Eileen put her hand on Rigbys shoulder,"Aww,don't worry Rigby. I'll do all your work. You won't have to cook anything.I promise."

"Good. Cause i don't even know how to."

Eileen giggled.

They four friends went to the kitchen. Rigby curled up on a chair,letting out a yawn,"Wake me up when it's done."

Mordecai usually woulden't let this slide,but he was so excited about cooking with Margaret that his friends laziness didn't bother him.

"So um..where do we start?"

"First we need to wash and dry the turkey. I can do that while you and Margaret chop some onions into quarters." suggested Eileen.

"Okay." said Mordecai then looked over to Margaret,"Ready to crrry Margaret?" he asked in a playful voice.

Margaret giggled,"Ready when you are."

"Alrighty." Mordecai took a box of onions off the shelf and placed it on the counter. He took two onions out and gave one to Margaret.

"Thanks for the present." joked Margaret and took a knife,she started chopping.

Mordecai did the same. He could feel his eyes burn the moment he cut into the onion,but he continued always.

"Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?You're crying."

"Oh.." Mordecai wiped off his tears,"Heh,sorry."

Margaret giggled,"It's alright."

The doorbell rang.

Eileen dropped the turey in the sink and opened the door from the kitchen to see who came.

It was Muscle Mom holding cupcakes,John, Hi five ghost's father and brother.

She closed the door and went back to washing the turkey. When she was done she dryed it off,"How are the onlions?"

"They'll be ready in a sec!" said Margaret.

The doorbell rang again and Eileen run to the door once more. This time Thomases mother,Sher walked in. She watched as she hugged her son then closed the door.

"What now?" asked Mordecai once they were done chopping the onions.

"I'll peel and chop two carrots,Margaret,you cut 2 garlic bulbs in halve and Mordecai,you cut one lemon into quarters."

"Hmm. This is not the first time you're making turkey,is it?" asked Margaret.

"I was in the cooking class. I always sighed up for a lot of things in school."

They started doing what Eileen told them to do. After a while it rang again.

Eileen grinned and run out of the kitchen. She frowned as she saw Bensons family and Audrey.

Benson started to hug his parents. Eileen let out a slight smile and got back into the kitchen.

Rigby set up and streched,his eyes were closed,"Fooooood." he opend his eyes and looked over to his friends,"Is the food ready yet?I'm starving!" he got up and walked to the counter.

"Not yet." said Mordecai,"You know. It would go faster if you did something."

"Nah,i'm good." the raccon stood there watching Eileen cook,he smiled,"You'll be a good wife to some lazy bum one day." he thought it was a compliment.

Eileen blushed and Mordecai and Margaret started laughing.

Rigby frowned,"What's so funny?"

"You..haha..you haha..nothing dude." Mordecai coulden't let the words out because he was too busy laughing.

Rigby keept frowning.

_Ding-dong_

"I'll get it!" said Eileen and run out of the kitchen and to the front door. She opened it and saw two blue jays and a male raccon at the door,"You must be Mordecai's parents." she turned to the male raccon,smiling,"And you must be Rigby's dad."

"Ello." greeted the raccon,he had a scottish accent"Where's me son?"

Rigby and Mordecai walked to them,"I'm right here dad." said Rigby smiling.

Rigby's father smiled and gave his son a pat on the back,he was much taller then Rigby.

"Mom." Mordecai hugged his mother,"My raining sunshine!" she said. Once they were done hugging,Mordecai looked over to his father,"dad." His father reached a hand out.

Mordecai smiled and was about to handshake but then his dad removed his hand,"Psych!" he laughed.

"Yeah..hah.." let out Mordecai,unsurely.

"They turkey is in the oven!" shouted Margaret.

"Awesome!" said Rigby.

They all went to sit by the table. All but Eileen who was looking trough the window,having her hopes up.

"You really miss your parents,ha?"

Eileen turned around and saw her best friend standing there. She smiled,"Yeah. Job is their number one priority so i don't get to see them much."

Margaret smiled,"I'm sure they'll be here soon."

The doorbell rang again.

"Maybe that's them!" said Margaret and Eileen grinned then opened the door.

"Hey!You're my brother's friend!" said Don and opened his arms,"Give me some sugar!"

"Umm.." Eileen was confused for a second but gave him a hug anyways.

It was a long lasting hug then Eileen feelt someone pulling her away. It was Rigby,frowning,"Hey.. Don." he said in an angry tone.

"Rigbone!Give me some sugar!"

Rigby glared at him.

Don frowned,"Did i do something?"

Rigby ignored his question and turned to his mother who was also standing there,"Mom."

His mother smiled and gave him a tight hug,"Aww..i missed you!"

"Ay bird!"

"Oh no..." said Rigby and they broke from the hug and turned. The male raccon was standing there,he was talking to Rigby's mother,"You looking quite fine,Phoebe."

The femail raccon narrowed her eyes,"Lesley.." she looked back at Rigby,"What is HE doing here?"

"Uhh..let's just go sit at the table." suggested Rigby and pushed his dad to his set then set down himself.

Thomas served the food that was already done.

"Oh yeah!Chicken wings!" shouted Muscle Mom and started to pig out on it. The sous was dripping down her mouth.

Rigby made a disgusted expression.

Mordecai's mother sighed.

"Is there anything wrong...umm.." Benson didn't know her name.

"Gaia."

"Gaia?"

"Yes..something is wrong.." she looked like she was about to cry. Her husband wraped his arm around her.

"It's just that.." she continued,"I think it's really really WRONG to kill another living being just so we can eat meet." she wiped her eyes which were filed with tears,"Do you know how many animals are pith every year just so you people can.." she buried her face in her husband's chest as she cryed,"I'm sorry."

Everyone started at her while Mordecai just facepalmed.

As his wife was not looking,Mordecai's dad took a chicken wing and started eating it.

"You know which animal i woulden't mind pithing?" asked Phoebe smiling. She grebbed a french frie with her fork,"My ex husband. I woulden't eat him though,because he stinks." she put it in her mouth.

"That's quite smart of ya Phoebe. I haven't taken a shower ever since we broke up."

"Because you missed me?"

"Because i love the smell you left on me."

Rigbys mother tryed to hide her blush,"You..you love the way i smell?"

"Of course bird. You know how much i love the smell of fresh garbage in the morning."

Phoebe started to grit her teeth.

"Uhh..alright. Hey! How about we change the subject?" asked Benson,smiling uncomfortably.

"You know who else wants to change the subject?" grinned Muscle Man then pointed a finger at his mother,"MY MOM!"

"It's true." said Muscle Mom.

Mordecai's dad took off his sunglasses,grinning,"I have a funny story to tell."

Mordecai looked at his dad with a scared,sad expression,"Please don't."

"When Mordecai was 7 yeras old,we went to the pool. Gaia told him to go to the bathroom before we head there. And he just woulden't listen." he chuckled,"After a three hour ride,du to the trafic, we finally got there. Me and my wife watched our son swim for a while when suddenly i noticed the water around him started to get red. You see,the water was programed to change color when someone pees in it. And Mordecai thought it was blood! He was swimming like crazy ,yelling 'Dad,help me!iI'm dying!' And everyone around him was either laughing or saying 'Ew'. Mordecai was terrified."

He laughed and pulled a few photos out of his pocket,"Here,i took pictures!"

Mordecai dropped his head on the table,in embarrassment.

Margaret looked at Mordecai,sadly.

Rigby,his father and Mich were grinning.

Rigby took the photos and started checking them out with Muscle Man,"Oh man!This is hilarious!" there were pictured of Mordecai trying to swim away from the red water,and even one of him accidentally getting some of it into his mouth."

Muscle Man laughed.

"You think that's funny?" asked Bensons dad,angrily.

"Oh no. Don't start dad." prayed Benson.

"No, i have to say this.. " he looked at Mordecai's dad,"What is the matter with you?!What kind of a father are you?! YOUR CHILD THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

Mordecai's father laughed again,"I know!Hilarious right?"

"NO,IT'S NOT YOU IDIOT!" yelled Benson's mom.

Gaia frowned,"Don't say such mean things to my husband."

"YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF RESPONSIBILITY!" pointed out Benson's dad,ignoring Gaia.

The Muscle family was pigging out while listening to the argument. Phoebe was busy glaring at Lesley.

All of those things went trough Bensons head and he finally burst,"Everybody just SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"I wanted this evening to be perfect!But you!" he pointed to Rigby's mom,"And you!" finger on Rigby's dad. He countined pointing fingers,"You,you,you and..." he pointed at his family,"YOU! Ruined EVERYTHING!" Benson stood up,dropping his napkin. He walked outside to get some air.

He set on the stair letting out a frustraiding sigh.

Back at the house,things were pretty quiet. Some were eating while others were just sitting there,thinking about what they did.

Rigby looked around and noticed Eileen was missing,he stood up and went to the kitchen. He found here sitting on a chair with a very sad expression on her face.

Rigby set besides her,"What's wrong?"

Eileen looked at him and smiled slightly,"Oh,it's nothing..really..i mean my parents just called and said they can't make it because of work but it's cool. It's totally ...cool." her voice broke and she put her hands over her eyes as she started to cry. Rigby watched her,not sure how to comfort her.

Eileen continued crying into her hands.

"Hey Eileen."

She put her hands away and saw Rigby with a pan made out of metal on his head. He had a serious expression,"I'm not sure where my parents went wrong,but i'm a metalhead."

Eileen blinked and started at him for a few seconds then started to laugh a little.

Rigby grinned as the joke worked. He took the cup of salt and started spilling it over himself,"Don't laugh,you're insulting me!"

Eileen laughed harder.

Meanwhile,Audrey opened the front door and saw Benson sitting on the stairs. She closed the door and set by him,gaving him a smile,"Hey."

"Hey." said Benson,not turning to her.

"What's up?"

He sighed and looked down,"Just..uncluttering my mind."

"Oh,that's cool."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wanted this evening to be perfect..but i failed. It's a disaster**.**"

Audrey frowned and touched his chin,"Hey. Look at me."

Benson looked at her.

"It's not your fault."

He took her hand and put it down,"It is. I'm the host." he walked to the door,"Go home Audrey,i'll tell everyone else to leave as well. This so called 'party' is over."

Just as he was about to go back insaid,the door hit him in the face and he fell down. All of the guests run out.

Benson got back up,"What is going on?!"

Mordecai and Rigby pointed at the house. Benson turned and saw the red,orange flames coming out of the windows. He gasped and breathed,"What the.."

"Sorry,we forgot about the turkey." apologized Eileen.

"You're ...sorry.." Benson turned around,his head turned red as he started shouting,"YOU JUST MADE THE WHOLE HOUSE GO ON FIRE! AND IT'S GONNA BURN DOWN!"

"Hey!Don't talk to her like that!" said Rigby with a huge frown on his face.

"AND YOU!" Benson pointed at Rigby,"YOU'RE FIRED!" he put his finger down and looked at Moredaci,"You too Mordecai. You can go back to living with your psycho parents because I'M GIVING YOU A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and held Rigbys and Dons hands like they were little kids,"Let's go." she started pulling them to the car.

Lesley frowned,"No you don't." he pulled them back,"Rigby,Don." he smiled,"How about we go back to me place,eh? Have some guy time,eh?"

The femail raccon glared at her ex husband and pulled her sons back,"No. They are coming with me!"

Lesley pulled them away again,"No. they are coming with me."

Rigby held back his tears as his arms were stretched ,"Too much love hurts..i know that now."

Everyone started to walk to their car.

"That's right. LEAVE!" snarled Benson.

"The car won't open." pointed out Muscle Mom.

"Hey,mine won't either!" said Sher.

They all noticed that their car was stuck.

"I'm not surprised." said Skips,"It's really cold. The handles must had froze. We need to get help."

"No we don't." said Mordecai's dad and started to pull the handle with all his strength.

"Daniel,stop that!" ordered Gaia ,"I'm with the big,harry,white guy. We should go get help." she joined her hands and grinned,"Together."

No one except Don and Pops seemed excited about it,but they didn't have much of a choice.

Phoebe sighed,"Alright."

"I'm with them.." said Bensons mother,crossing her arms,"I guess."

"Good. But i only have 3 flashlights so some of you will have to stay here."

"I don't mind staying here." said Thomas.

"Yeah. I don't mind either." said Hi five ghost.

"Guess we're staying here then." said Hi five ghost's brother.

"Alright." Skips threw one flashlight to Daniel and one to Muscle Man,"The rest of you,follow me." he started to walk,or rather 'skip' away.

Everyone except Thomas,Sher, the Ghost family and Benson,went after him.

Audrey turned around,"You coming Benson?"

Benson looked at the burning house,his angry expression turned into a sad one,he sighed.

Audrey watched him for a while then turned away.

"Audrey.." Benson sighed again,"Wait."

Audrey smiled as Benson walked to her and they followed the others.

They walked into the forest when they started to hear the 'Oh Christmas Tree' song coming from the distance.

"That's strange." said Rigby,"Why would anyone sing this song in the forest,in the middle of a night?"

"I bet it's just some kids,trying to scare people." suspected Mordecai.

As they keept walking,the song started getting louder.

Pops started to shiver in fear.

"This is creeping me out,dude." said Rigby.

"Just ignore it." suggested his best friend when suddenly he bumped into his mother.

He noticed everyone stopped,"What gives?"

Gaia pointed to the Santa Claus like Ghost,it was glaring at them. And had sharp teeth.

Now everyone was either gasping or shaking,or both.

"You have upset the Christmas spirit!" shouted the ghost and everyone screamed.

The ghost flew above their heads,expand then turned into something that seemed like snow. Once it fell on them,they all stopped screaming and fell onto the snow covered ground. After that,everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 2

The male red robin got out of the car then went to the other site to open the door for his wife. The femail bired stepped out with a smile on her face. They turned to where the house was supposed to be ,but insted of a house,there were only ashes behind the barely touched stairs on which a few people were sitting,eating from a bag of chips.

"Hey,you want some chips?" asked Thomas with a smile.

The robines eyed each other,shruged then went to sit with them and eat some chips.

* * *

Mordecai slowly opened his eyes,he turned his head and saw the others laying there. He looked up and noticed the sun,"Oh no." he set up and shoke his raccon friend,"Rigby!Wake up!"

"Uhhh.." Rigby set up and looked at Mordecai,"What happened?"

"We fell asleep and it's morning now!"

"So?"

"So,Christmas is over."

They stood up.

"You guys!It's the next day!" shouted Rigby and everyone slowly woke up.

Benson sighed as he got up,"I don't know what the hell happened and what was that Santa Ghost thingys deal,but since we already missed Chrismas,we migh as well keep walking."

"Thanks alot for ruining Christmas." said Phoebe to her ex husband then started walking away.

Lesley looked at Daniel,"What did i do?"

Mordecai's father shruged,"Women."

They found a way out of the forest and saw the Auto Repair Shop. They walked there and saw a fat man in his uniform,eating and drooling over a chicken nugget.

Benson stepped forward,"Hey. We have a bit of a situation. Back at the park all the car handles have frozen."

"I'm on my lunch break." said the man,continuing to pig out.

"Yeah. I can see that." said Benson and pulled out his wallet,"How much for you to go to the park and fix it?"

"150 dollars."

"What?!" Benson frowned,"Ugh,fine." he gave the mechanic his money. The guy took it.

Rigbys stomach growled loudly and everyone looked at him,"Sorry."

Benson looked back at the man,"Do you know any restaurants near by?"

The man pointed to the one across the streat.

"Thanks." said Benson and they started to walk away,"Oh and a merry late Christmas!"

"Merry what?"

"Oh a.." Benson stopped for a moment. A thought hit him,that the guy must not be christian,he smiled,"Happy Hanukkah!Or whatever.." he followe the others to the restaurant.

Once they got in,they stepped to the counter.

"What's on the menu?" asked Skips.

The girl smiled at them,"We have many many great dishes. Vegetarian Lasagna,Southwest Vegetarian Bake,Vegetarian Spaghetti Pizza and many many more. I recommend the Vegetarian "meatballs"."

" Um. Do you have anything with actual meat?"asked Muscle Man's brother.

"WHAT?!" the girl snapped,"Didn't you read the signs?!" she pointed to the sings outside,they said 'Meateaters,you are not welcome!', and 'God hates meateaters'.,"We don't want your kind here,now get lost!"

Mordecai frowned"We're not going anywhere until we get something to eat."

"What he said!" said Rigby.

They were all kicked out by guards.

"And stay out! yelled the girl before slamming the door.

"What's wrong with people today?!" asked Benson's dad.

"Everything seems pretty strange.." pointed out Eileen,putting her hand on his chin,thinking.

"Well,i for one think that girl had a point." said Gaia.

Mordecai sighed and looked at his mother,"Mom,you always say how you're all about love and tolerance. Why can't you accept that not everyone will be and eat like you,then?"

"Mordecai.." his mother made a sad expression.

"Whatever,let's just find another place."

"Ouuu.." Rigby wraped his arms around his belly,"I'm in so much pain from the lack of food."

Phoebe shoot a glare at Lesley ."You see what you did?Our son is dying of hunger because of you!"

"You may be talking bird. But all i hear is naggy naggy nag. Do you speak english by any chance,ej?"

"Why you!" they started girl slapping each others hands.

Don walked up to Eileen,"Hey,you okay?"

Eileen smiled at him,"Yeah,i'm good. Just thinking."

Rigby frowned.

Margaret looked over to the bench and saw a man and a woman fighting over something,while other people were watching.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" they started girl slapping each other.

Margaret let out a 'Hm.' then looked back at Phoebe and Lesley,she gasped,"I know what's going on!"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"The man eating chicken like that,that vegetarian,that couple over there. It all makes sense!"

Eileen grinned,"Of course!They are copying us!"

"But why?" asked Mordecai.

"I don't know.:" admited Margaret,"But i think that spirit wanted to put us in a test."

"How do we get out of here?!" asked Benson and they all looked at Skips.

"I've seen this before." said Skips.

Rigby raised his eyebrow,"Really?"

"No. But i think i know what we have to do."


	4. Chapter 3

They were all waiting for Skips to tell them what they need to do.

"We have to outdo them in the act."

"What do you mean?" asked Mordecai.

"We have to prove that we're the real deal and then they will disappear and we'll be send back to reality." he looked at the Muscle family,Benson's family,Mordecai's and Rigby's parents,"Just continue doing what you're doing. But will bigger passion."

Muscle Man turned around and saw a family pigging out on some cake. He smirked,"On it.". The Muscle Man,his mother and his brother,pushed the family away and started grabbing the cake and stuffing it in their mouths.

Everyone made a disgusted expression.

When the Muscle Family was done,Pops pointed his finger at some people who were yelling at a homeless guy for some reason. Benson and his family stepped there and yelled more loudly then those people. The homless guy just stared at them.

Next up was a guy who was telling an embarrassing story of his kid,who was just standing there,looking at the ground.

Daniel pushed him and told an even more embarrassing story about Mordecai,and the guy just turned to him with a frown.

Phoebe and Lesley were shouting at each other like some other guy and a girl did but they took it to a new level as Phoebe jumped on him and started beating him up.

For the last step,Gaia raised the biggest protest poster which said,_'Meateaters,go chew on yourselfs!'_

They all looked around,waiting to get send back into their world. Nothing happened.

"What now?" asked Benson's sister.

"Uhh..." let out Skips,not quite sure why it didn't work.

Rigby frowned and pointed a finger at Skips,"Dude,you were wrong again!"

"Yeah Skips. What's the matter with you?" asked Mordecai.

Skips frowned.

"That's enough." said Benson,"We'll figure out a way to get back tomarrow,right now,we should find a place where we can eat and sleep."

Rigby crossed his arms,"The eating part woulden't be a problem if _some_ people left some cake for the others."

"I think i may need medical attention." said Rigby's dad,holding a ball of snow over his black eye.

"STOP PULLING THE BLANKET!" they heared a deep voice say.

They all eyed each other then peeked trough the bushes. They saw a man,a woman and three children sitting on rocks and eating sandwiches. They had warm sweaters on and a blanket over them. There were two tents near them.

Rigby raised a brow,"Who would camp ouside in December?"

"This isn't real." remainded Skips.

"I wish we had some food and a tent." said Eileen.

Rigby thought for a moment then grinned,"Hey guys!I have an idea!What if we scare them away and take their place?"

Don grinned,"Great idea Rigbone!"

"That's my Rigby." bragged Phoebe.

"Yeah,yeah. Rigby is soo smart." said Benson sarcasticly and looked at Rigby"Tell us Einstein,how are we gonna pull that off?"

Rigby looked back,confused,"Pull what off?"

"HOW ARE WE GONNA SCARE THEM AWAY?!"

"Uhhh..."

Pops made a sad expression,"Benson,i'm tired. It's already passed my bed time."

"Hmm.." said Eileen then grined,"I think i have an idea."

Skips skipped to the family,without his pants on. He was speaking in his original tone,"I'm a wild yeti and i'm going to eat you now."

The family blinked then started screaming.

"You better run." said Skips.

They bumped into each other a couple of times before finally getting away.

Benson and the others walked to Skips,"Nice work Skips." Benson gave him his pants back.

Skips took them,"This was the most humiliating moment in my life." he put the pants back on.

Rigby smirked," Hm. Hm. Not as humiliating as that time i beat you in arm wrestling!Oooohhhh!"

"I told you to never bring that up again." said Skips.

"Since there are only two tents. I think it would be reasonable if boys go in one,and girls go into the other." Suggested Benson.

"I'm okay with that." said Muscle Mom,"I woulden't want to steal their husbands with my hot body." she lifted her shirt and started moving her belly,"I was a belly dancer when i was young."

Audrey made a face,"Uhh..let's just get something to eat."she smiled.

"I lost my apatite." said Daniel and went into the tent. Gaia went into the girls one.

Audrey took a sandwich and got in as well. Phoebe was going to get insaid when she tripped over a rock,"Ahhh!" she closed her eyes but then realized she didn't fall to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw her ex husband,holding her with a smile,"Did it hurt when ya fell outa haven,bird?"

Phoebe broke away from him and wiped her shirt,"No,but i scratched my knee crowling out of hell. And by hell,i mean our marriage."

Lesley frowned,"It wasn't all bad."

Phoebe turned away crossing her arms and tryed to avoid his eyes,"No,i guess it wasn't..all bad."

"Goodnight bird."

"Goodnight."

Everyone except Mordecai,Rigby,Margaret,Eileen and Don went to 'bed'.

Rigby,his brother and Eileen set down,eating the sandwiches. Mordecai turned to Margaret,"So a...want to take a walk?I mean,do you want to like.." he shruged,"Walk a little.." he gluped as knew he was speaking nonsense.

Margaret smiled,"Sure."

Mordecai smiled back and they started to walk.

"So,Eileen. Where are your parents?" asked Don.

"Oh,they coulden't make it."

Rigby watched them while bitting into his diner.

"How come?"

"Work." said Eileen,trying to keep on her smile.

Don made a sad expression,"That probably didn't feel to good,did it?"

Eileen shook her head,wondering how could Don and Rigby be related.

"You should have told them how you felt." he smiled,"They don't know you're hurtting."

Eileen looked down,"I guess so.." she looked back at Don and smiled,"Thanks. I'll do that next time."

"You're welcome. Now give me some sugar!" he opened his arms and they hugged.

Rigby stood up and went to the tent.

They broke from the hug,"Are you going to sleep already?" asked Eileen.

Rigby ignored her and went insaid.

Eileen raised a brow,"Goodnight?"

After a while,Eileen and Don got into their tents as well. Mordecai and Margaret walked back,"That was a fun walk." said Mordecai.

Margaret giggled,"Yes,it was."

They stopped and looked into each others eyes. They closed them and slowly moved towards one another.

"Mordepee!Bed time!" his dad shouted,playfully.

Mordecai and Margaret moved away from one another.

"Goodnight Mordecai." said Margaret.

"Goodnight...Margaret." said Mordecai and watched as she got in,smiling.

"Morrrdeeepeeee!" his dad shouted again.

Mordecai sighed and got in,"I'm here,okay?!"

Daniel chuckled,"Why so angry?You weren't about to kiss the girl you had a crush on for a long time,were you?"

Mordecai frowned deeply when all of a sudden, he got hit in the head by something heavy which was thrown at the tent.

"Get out,now!" someone yelled and a whole lot of people were heared from the back.

They guys got out and and saw an angry mob before them and the girls on the right.

"What's going on?!" asked Benson.

"We don't want you in our town!" said the girl they saw before in the restaurant. She seemed to be the leared of the grup,"We are sick and tired of you people thinking it's okay to eat something other then vegetables,fruit and anything else that isn't made out of meat. AND IT'S NOT!"

"YEAH!" shouted the others.

Mucsle Man raised an eyebrown,"A vegetarian mob?Lame bro."

"WE'LL SEE how lame it will be once we chop you up and feed you to the chickens which ham sandwiches you've been eating!"

Mordecai and Rigby just stared at them.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should run."

"Agreed."

They all screamed and started running away from the vegetarians.

The mob was about to go after them but the restaurant girl stopped them,"Hold. If they have any brain cells,they will leave this town and never come back."

"And if they do?" a guy asked.

"Well..." the girl leaned her torch against a tent and it went on fire. She then turned back to her followers,"If they do come back,then i guess the chicken will have quite a feast." she let out a loud,crazy,evil laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

They runned until they all became very tired and collapsed on the ground.

"I wanna go home!" whined Rigby.

Audrey set up and looked at Benson,"What are we going to do,Benson?"

Benson got up,not looking back at her.

Audrey made a sad expression,"Benson?"

"You heared them,we have to get out of here or else we're dead."

Mordecai frowned and got up,"What?We can't just give up!"

"Mordo is right." said Don,aslo getting up.

"I think i know how we can get rid of them." said Skips.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said as they got up.

Audrey smiled and looked at Benson,"Are you coming Benson?"

Benson walked away.

Audrey frowned.

"Pfft." Rigby waved his hand,"We don't need him."

They raised their sleeves,Gaia and Don picked up torches while the others found sticks. They were ready to fight.

They started walking back to where the vegatareian mob was. They noticed them,and so did some other imitators.

"Hey,those are the ones who have eaten our cake!"

A woman hit her husband and made him fall,"And stole our spotlight!"

"LET'S GET THEM!"

Mordecai and the other attacked them and the copies fought back. But whenever they would hit them,those people didn't seem to get hurt.

"They don't react to physical pain!" pointed out Rigby.

"That's because they don't feel it!" said Skips and threw one of them at the ground.

"What?Why didn't you mention this before?!"

"I just found out!" said Skips with a diffrent tone as he was struggling to break free from the man who was grabbing his neck,trying to choke him.

Daniel hit the leader of the vegatareians with the stick,but she wasn't hurt,insted,she took the stick away from him and pointed it at his face,"You shall pay,you filthy meateater." she raised the sitck,ready to hit him in the head.

"Daniel!" Gaia cryed,"I'm so sorry,this is all my fault!I shoulden't had attacked people who were different. If we get out of this alive,i swear you can eat as much meat as you want and and i'll never say a word!" she put her hands over her face as she continued to cry.

At that very moment,all the vegatareians,including their leader, suddenly disappeared.

Mordecais mounth opened at the sight,"That's it!You have to all say you're sorry and they will go away!"

Daniel watched as more of those people surrounded him. He frowned,"Mordecai!I'm sorry i keep telling embarrassing stories about you and keep making fun of you!" all of his imitators vanished.

"We're sorry for fighting!" said Rigby's parantes in one voice.

"And we're sorry for yelling!" said Benson's mother.

Only a few copies were left. They made a circle around them.

Mordecai turned to Mitch,"Muscle Man,say you're sorry for pigging out!"

Muscle Man crossed his arms,"No way bro."

The copies got closer,with big grinnes on their faces.

"Muscle Man!"

Muscle Man let his arms fell down and thought for a moment,"No."

The imitators grabbed them.

"We're all gonna die!" shouted Rigby.

Muscle Man made that sound of his as some girls started pulling his hair,"I'M.." he grabbed their heads and pushed them away," SORRY!"

All of the left copies disappeared.

Rigby grinned,"We did it!"

"Looks like you figured it out." said a familiar voice and the Santa ghost from before,appeared before them,"By realizing what you were doing wrong and apologizing for it,you passed your first Christmas Spirit test."

Margarate raised her eyebrows,"First?"

The ghost gave them a big smile.

Suddenly,loud footsteps were heared. All of the imitators were marching towards them. They stopped once they've gotten close enough.

Mordecai and the others watched as the imitators jumped on one another forming some kind of a robot.

"For your next test,you will have to fight your mistakes...literary." When the copies were done,they really did manage to make a shape of a giant robot. Santa Claus ghost flew over them and sparkled some snowflakes on them,"Ho ho ho,good luck!" the ghost went away.

The imitators now really did tranforme into a real robot made out of metal. The robot had a shape and the colors of an angry Santa Claus with devil horns and a davil tail.

"I think i just peed me skirt." said Rigby's dad.

Daniel smirked and pointed a finger at him,"Ha ha!"

The robot bent down,glaring at them.

Daniel gluped.


	6. Chapter 5

Benson stopped and looked at the sign which said that it's the end of the town. He watched the sigh for a while then turned his head,wondering how the others were doing. At that moment he got pushed by a boy on a skateboard,he didn't fall.

"Move,loser!" said the boy and continued his way.

Benson glared,"Loser?" he looked back again and the glare disappeared,"He's right,i am a loser." he looked down,"I let my family,my friends and the girl i like,down."

"Ouch!"

Benson turned again and saw that the skater boy hit the streat light. He put his hand on his chin,"Hmm..."

Meanwhile,the robot grabbed Mordecai's dad and threw him at a house which cracked a little once he hit it.

"Daniel!" Gaia run to her husband.

Phoebe frowned and charged at the robot,she started kicking and pounching him from where she could reach.

"Look at your mother,she's like a goddess." Lesley told Rigby and Don,"That reamaindes me of he first time we met."

**FLASHBACK**

Daniel gasped,"Dude!What is THAT?!" he pointed at the large Napoleon Bonaparte figure,crushing everything in his way.

"I didn't want to do me history research,i though it would be easier to ask him what happened in person!"

Danile took off his sunglasses,staring at the figure,"Dude.."

"WHAT?I thought he would be more smaller!"

The large Napoleon looked at them with an angry glare. He then walked to them,grabbed Leasely and started squeezing him,"I can't breath!"

Danile didn't know what to do. At that very moment,someone on the motercycle drove there. The person got off and took off the helmet. Lesley and his friend saw it was a femail raccon. She runned to the Napoleon,jummped up and kicked him in the junk. The Napoleon let go of Leasely which fell into the girls arms. He then fell down,holding his lower part.

The femail racoon looked at Lesley with a smile,"Nice skirt."

He smiled daydreamin,"Thanks..bird."

"Will i ever have to save you again?

"A hundred times woulden't be enough." he said. The girl giggled then let him go. She got back on her bike,putting her helmet back on.

"Wait,i didn't catch ya name!"

"Phoebe." she said and drove away.

"Phoebe.." he repeated then looked at Daniel,"I think i'm in love."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I have to go and help her!" said Lesley,pulling on his sleeves.**  
**

"But dad,you can't fight!Rememeber when you threw a bottle of whiskey at my really small and skinny gym teacher for yelling at me?"asked Rigby.

"He broke 3 of your ribs with just one pounch." remained Don with a worried expression.

Their father didn't look at them,"Sometimes in a battle,it doesn't matter how much ya have in here." he showed his muscles,"What matters is how much you have.." he held his chest,"In here." he started running towarnds the robot,"I'm cominnnnng birdddd!" he continued battle crying with his eyes closed when he suddenly felt something lifting him up. He opened his eyes and fell quiet as he saw the evil Santa robot holding him with it's index finger and its thumb. ,"Umm.." he smiled awkwardly,"Hey."

The robot stared at him for a moment then let him go and started rubbing his lower part.

Phoebe catched Lesley,seeming annoyed.

Rigby's father grinned,"You kicked him in the nuts!"

"How many more times will i have to save your butt?" she asked,flatly.

"A hundred times woulden't be enough." he said. Phoebes eyes fully opened. They were looking at each other. Lesley closed his eyes and waited for the kiss when he was suddenly dropped on the ground.

"My baby!"

He opened his eyes,rubbed his head then looked at the reson Phoebe was screaming.

The robot was holding Don in one hand and Eileen in another. It brought them closer and opened its mouth,about to eat them.

"Wait!" shouted Rigby.

The robot lookd at him.

"Before you swallow them,can i ask them something?"

The robot closed his mouth and shrugged.

"Alright.." Rigby sighed then looked up,"Don,Eileen..do you two like each other?"

Mordecais mouth opened,he frowned as he looked at Rigy,"WHAT?!Are you serious?!"

"I just wanna know!"

"Rigby!Your bother is a really sweat guy and all,but you're the one who makes me laugh. I like YOU Rigy!" said Eileen.

"I like you too Eileen!"

"That's great!"

"And my only love is my job as an accountant!" said Don.

"Oh.." Rigby watched them for a bit then started crying loudly and baby-like,"The big giant evil Santa Claus robot is gonna eat the girl i like and my brother!"

"No,it's not!"

Everyone turned around and saw Benson on a skateboard.

Audrey grinned,"Benson!"

He stopped by her and she put her hand on his shoulders,"You're back."

Benson smiled,"Of course i'm back,you didn't actually think i would leave you did you?" he turned to the robot,pointing a finger at it,"Hey you!"

The robot looked at him.

"Yes you!It's time we settle this once and for all!" he looked at Gaia who was sitting by her laying husband,"Together."

She smiled.

"Come on!" said Mordecai and everyone except Daniel who was unconscious,Don and Eileen who were held by the robot,run towards the robot and started kicking,pounching and bitting it.

"Hit its legs!" said Skips and everyone did what they were told. They all knew Skips was a smart guy,and it would be foolish to ignore his words.

The robot frowned as its metal legs were now filled with holes and they started to tremble. It became unstable,let go of Don and Eileen then fell down to the ground.

They stood there for a few seconds,watching the sight.

Skips 'walked' to Danile and picked him up,he carried him to where the others were standing.

Mordecai made a sad expression,"Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh coooool." said Rigby as he looked as his arm which was fading away along with the rest of his body. The same thing was happening to others.

"What's going on?" asked Margaret.

"We passed the test. We're being send back to reality." explained Skips.

"Are we gonna remember what happened?" asked Lesley.

"I don't know. Maybe,maybe not." said Skips.

"Good enough for me!" Lesley pulled Phoebe into his grip,closing his eyes he pressed his lips against hers. Phoebe also closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"Ewww!Why?!" asked Rigby.

They all soon disappeared.


	7. AN

**AN/**

**Hey all!**

**Just a short message for those who are reading my story:**

**There is only one chapter left. And it will be uploaded around the 20th of December so it will be closer to actual Christmas.**

**Thank you for your reviewing,favoring and following this story!**

**I won't let you down.**

**_With love,JessieLover. _**


	8. Chapter 8

For a few seconds,everything was blank. Then Mordecai noticed himself standing on the ground. He looked around him and saw the forest in which they met the Christmas spirit. Just that it was night before,it was day time now. He also saw his best friend,his boss,Skips,Pops and Muscle Man,"Where are the others?" he asked.

No one replied to that,as no one knew the answer.

"Lets just go back to the park." ordered Benson and started walkin. They followed him and as they reached the park,they noticed that blond guy who was always jogging. He was also jogging at that moment. Just with a pullover on.

Benson stopped him,"Excuse me. What day is it today?"

The man seemed surprised by the question,"What day is it?Why,it's the 25th of December of course!It's Christmas!"

The park employees eyed each other and the blond continued his run.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Rigby,grinning.

Benson smiled,"It means that the park house is still in its place and it also means that we have the chance to make it right."

Rigby raised an eyebrow"What?No,i was thinking of the cookies,now we get to eat them all over again!"

Mordecai and Rigby raised their arms,"Ooooohhhhh!"

So,the blue jay,the raccon,the gumball machine,the yeti,the lollipop man and Shrek went to the house which was still pretty much standing.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Thomas who was sitting on the stairs by Hi Five Ghost.

"We went to buy more eh..cream." said Mordecai.

"Oh,that's cool. I really need it to finish the puding." he smiled,"So,where is it?"

"Where's what?" asks Mordecai.

"The cream."

Mordecai looked at the raccon,Rigby looked back at him then turned to Thomas,"We forgot."

Benson,"Alright everyone. We have a few hours until the guest arrive so we have to be quick. Skips,finish the figures. Muscle Man and Hi Five ghost,you guys do the park jobs. Thomas,you continue cooking,i'll decorate the house and Mordecai and Rigby...you two just watch as others work."

Mordecai turns to his best friend,"Did you hear that dude?We're supervisors!"

"Awesome!" they high fived each other then ran into the house. Everyone except Benson,went after them.

Benson just watched them go,smiling.

Insaid the house,Mordecai and Rigby stood in the kitchen,watching Thomas cook.

"Hey Thomas. I think you forgot to add salt into this." said Rigby,pointing at the mixture.

"This is puding."

"Who's the supervisor?"

"Ugh." Thomas pured some salt into the bowl.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." said Mordecai and walked out of the kitchen. He opened the front door.

"Merry Christmas!"

He saw Margaret and Eileen,holding presents just like they did before.

"Heh yeah. For the second time." pointed out Mordecai.

Margaret made a few steps coloser to him,seeming very happy.

"Um..guys?" Eileen pointed at the mistletoe above Mordecai and Margarets head.

Their mouth slightly opened once they saw it.

Eileen smiled,"I'll leave you two love birds alone for a while."

"So um..." Mordecai rubbed his head uncomfortably,looking at the floor.

"Ghm.." Margaret was also a bit uncomfortable but she was smiling.

"Should we..?"

"We have to heh."

Mordecai smiled and looked up at her. He then took her hands into his and titled his head a bit to the left. They closed their eyes and fell into a deep kiss.

Once they were done,they opened their eyes but didn't let go of one another,"Guess we finally got our kiss." she said.

"Yeah..."

Margaret giggled at the lost bird then started pulling him,"Come on,lets go help make diner!"

Back outside,Benson took one final look at the decore. He was proud of his work,"You did good Benson." he said to himself before walking back into the house. He took a look at his paper,"Did everyone do what i told them to?"

There was no answer. He looked up and noticed no one was at that room. There was music and laughing heared from the room where they keept the tree though.

He was about to join them when a knock was heared. Once he opened the door he say Audrey,his family and everyone elses family who were put on the test.

"Surprise!"

He grinned,"Hey!Come in,come in!"

He hugged his mother,his father and his sister and after that,they went to the other room. All except Audrey,she smiled as she took a step closer to Benson,"Deep down i knew you'd come back."

Benson smiled back,"I think i knew i would,too."

Audrey looked up then looked back at him,giggling.

"What?" asked Benson paranoid,"Is there something in my teeth?"

Audrey shook her and pointed to the mistletoe above their heads.

Bensons gluped. Audrey closed her eyes and leaned towards him. He closed his eyes as well and they smooched.

They opened their eyes again and he wraped his arm around her,"Lets go join the others."

There,by the tree,the families stood,talking and laughing with one another.

Rigby angrily walked to his parents,with a gift box in his hands. His mothers head was laying on his dads cheest. They both seemed..happy.

"Why did i only get one present?!"

They looked at him. Lesley tapped his son on the head,"Because lad. Me and mom are back together. So from now on,you'll be getting only one gift from us."

"Isn't that great?" asked his mother.

"No no no!" Rigby frowned deeply,"Why do you keep ruining my life?!Why did you even have me if you were just gonna be jerks to me?!"

Phoebe giggled and turned to Lesley,ignoring Rigbys outburst,"Remember on our wedding night?In the garbage can?"

He chuckled,"How could i forget!We were making Rigby."

They were both laughing now.

Rigby stood there for a few moments,confused. Not really getting what they meant but as soon as he got it,his jaw dropped in horror. He closed his ears,"AW,SICK!" he walked away with his hands on his ears.

He went to the other room,where he saw Eileen on her phone. He set beside her,on the couch.

"I just..really want you to be here. Because it.." she sighed,"It hurts me because i feel as if your jobs are more important then me... well,i know it's not true but..wait..really?" she grinned,"So you're coming?No excuses?...Okay,see you then. I love you too,bye." she turned to Rigby,"They're coming!"

"That's great." said Rigby with a lack of excitement in his voice.

Eileen noticed he seemed miserable,"What's wrong?"she asked.

"My stupid parents are back together!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No it's not a good thing! Every Christmas they would compite against each other who would give me a bigger present. They even ended up selling their stuff. Like my dad had to sell his car and my mom had to sell all her really expensive paintings. The presents were awesome!" he pushed his small gift box at Eileen,"Look what they got me now!"

Eileen look into the box,there layed a green scarf. She took it out and placed it around Rigbys neck.

Rigby looked at her.

"You don't want big,expensive presents Rigy. What you want is a family and..." she kissed his cheek,"Love."

Rigby was quiet for a few seconds,most likely because he was shocked from the kiss but then he said,"I'm pretty sure i still want presents."

"Yeah. I thoughed you'd say that." she then gave him anothe gift box,"That's why i bought you this."

Rigby took the box and opened it,"Oh...my...holy...IT'S SNOWBALL FIGHT 4000!" he pulled out the video game,"Awesome!" he hugged her tightly"You're the best Eileen!"

She hugged back,still smiling,"You're welcome."

"Yuuu huuu!Rigby,coffee girl!"

They turned and saw Pops standing by the door.

"Come quick!We are going to sing a Christmas song!"

Rigby and Eileen went to the tree where the others were standing. Pops set by the piano and started playing.

They all started singing in one voice,

"_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;_"

Daniel put his hand on his sons shoulder. Mordecai smiled and wraped his arm around Margarets weist. They were looking at each other with so much love in thir eyes,

"_Not only green when summer's here,  
But also when 'tis cold and drear."_

Eileen held Rigbys hand. They were both singing with a happy expression on their face.

_"O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchang.."_

"Wait!" said Benson. Everyone looked at him. _  
_

Benson sniffed,"What's that smell?"

After a few seconds of silence,Margaret spoke,"I think we forgot about the turkey again."

**THE END**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_  
**


End file.
